A Delicacy
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: A short story based on another fic I'm writing. One day, Seilah decides to make some treats… Mega KyoSei and hints of ErLu


_**I, in no way shape or form, own Fairy Tail. Simply the plot of this fic**_ _ **.**_

 _ **A small short story I thought of based on another fic I'm writing. Seilah and Kyouka have come back after the guild defeats Zeref and joined Fairy Tail. They live down in the basement cells so that it feels like the castle. Hope you like it, my alligators!**_

* * *

Seilah yawned as she set the tray down on one of the tables in the main area of the guild hall. She had been up all night attempting to perfect the pastries and now it was nearly dawn. Making a mental note to go shopping with Mirajane in the foreseeable future, the brunette descended to the basement, walking through the many cells available before finding the one that she usually shared with her mate.

Falling onto the bed, Seilah smiled at the faint scent of her lover, the aroma of windblown grass and fluttering leaves swirling around her gently and lulling her into a serene state. Kyouka was supposed to be back that day. Seilah figured that taking a short nap couldn't hurt before she went back up to greet the greenette upon her return.

The few members that had been in the guild stared at where the brunette disappeared before glancing to the tray of pastries curiously. As more members of the guild filed into the hall in accordance with the sun's rising, they also looked to the tray. Finally, Droy spoke up, his mouth watering at the sight of all of the delicious treats just sitting there with no one touching them. "Who made the pastries?" he asked.

"That one chick, Seilah." one of the other members called back. "She brought'em out and just set'em down. Hasn't been back for'em since before the sun was up."

"Then maybe she won't mind if I grab one!" Droy grinned, making for the tray.

"Gonna have to beat me!" Jet chuckled.

"Hey, I want one!" Natsu and Gray shouted, racing for the delicacies.

"A Man eats treats!" Elfman agreed, following his comrades.

All of them picked up a pastry each, leaving a few on the tray just in case Seilah _did_ get angry with them. The rest of the guild watched as the men all took a bite, waiting for their verdict. Almost instantly, each person that bit into a pastry felt a sudden explosion on their tongue. Their mouths twisted in utter disgust and many of them fought not to swallow, which was their first reaction, clutching their throats desperately.

Juvia hopped up and rushed to Gray's side, attempting to help him by giving him a glass of water. "I take it they're bad?" Lucy asked, cocking her head with a smug smile at her two best friends.

"Too sweet!" they both groaned.

"Didn't she taste test it first?" Jet huffed as Droy cried nearby.

"They looked so delicious too." the black-haired member of Team Shadow Gear sniffed in disappointment, still feeling his entire mouth tingling unpleasantly with the sugar overload.

"Is something wrong?" Seilah inquired, yawning kittenishly as she strode into the main area.

"You made pastries!" Elfman growled.

"And apparently, they taste horrible." Carla added, Wendy munching a strawberry nearby.

"Pardon?" Seilah huffed, walking to the tray and lifting one of the remaining treats.

"Are you trying to give us diabetes?" Droy yelled.

"You may be on your way there without my help." Seilah stated calmly, face completely composed. "Furthermore, I gave no permission for any of you to eat them; it was of your own volition. Your choice of path took your plots on this twist by no fault of mine."

"Then why did you make them if they weren't for the guild to enjoy?" Gray coughed, still guzzling water to rid his mouth of the overly sweet taste and the sugar crystals clinging to his teeth.

"That is because-." Seilah stopped as she was interrupted.

"What's going on?" a voice asked from the door. All turned to see Erza and Kyouka walking in, back from their mission together.

"K-Kyouka-sama!" Seilah beamed as her mate strode forward.

Blue eyes zeroed in on the dessert in her love's hands and Kyouka cocked her head in interest. "What's that?"

"Ah, well…"

Kyouka leaned closer, examining the treat. "May I?"

Seilah blushed slightly, feeling her heart warm as she presented the delicacy to her lover. "If you wish."

The entire guild waited in anticipation as Kyouka took the pastry and bit into it. Chewing slightly, the greenette swallowed and smiled fondly at the brunette. "It tastes wonderful, Seilah." she praised, taking another bite happily.

"WHAT!" Anyone within hearing distance felt their jaws hit the ground as they stared in shock. Kyouka licked her lips happily and moved to the tray, taking another treat and chowing into it.

"Are they not to your liking?" the greenette asked those around, reaching for a third.

"They're way too sweet!" Natsu exclaimed.

"That is because they were made for Kyouka-sama." Seilah murmured, walking forward and cuddling against her mate. "Her Curse allows her to manipulate the sensation of others, but has a simple drawback. In return, her senses of smell, taste and touch were dulled to accommodate. Sight and sound were not as affected because they are necessary for survival."

"So by making it too sweet by human standards, you made it so that Kyouka was able to eat it, right?" Lucy mused.

"That is correct." the gold-horned woman nodded.

"I guess thinking about it that way, it makes sense." Lisanna gushed, watching the two demons cuddle a moment as Kyouka finished off the last of the treats. "It's really sweet of you."

Seilah cast a stray glance to her before looking to Kyouka. "How was your job?"

"We would have caught the thieves more quickly had I been allowed to remove their sense of sight, but Erza insisted we give chase." Kyouka rolled her eyes as the redhead walked to her girlfriend. "I think she just loves running after men and showing her superiority."

"Do you not enjoy marking your own superiority over them?" Seilah asked, the pair of them joining Erza and Lucy at the table. "Your story _is_ far more interesting than anything a male could offer."

Kyouka cast a smirk down at her and replied, "Certainly, I enjoy the same. I just would have preferred returning to you sooner."

"Then I suppose I should thank Erza." Seilah chuckled.

"Oh?" the redhead glanced over from cuddling Lucy and telling her own version of the mission. "Why's that?"

"You allowed me to display my own superiority over the males of the guild." Seilah's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Now they know not to mess with my cooking without express permission, lest their plots take a drastic, angsty turn."

There was silence for a moment before all of the people who had grabbed one of the treats earlier rounded on the black-haired demoness. "Wait…" Elfman growled. "You _planned_ for us to eat them, didn't you?"

Seilah simply cuddled against Kyouka as the greenette chuckled. "She always did love a good twisted tale."

* * *

 ** _And there you are. Drop me a review and tell me how you enjoyed the KyoSei fluff! Hail the sexy powerful lesbian demons!_**


End file.
